1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor device emulation technologies, and specifically to a Technology Computer Aided Design (TCAD) emulation calibration method of a Silicon On Insulator (SOI) field effect transistor, belonging to the field of micro-electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Arts
TCAD of an Integrated Circuit (IC) process and IC device technology is an important component of design and virtual manufacturing of an IC device, and is a powerful tool of rapidly analyzing characteristics of the IC process and device. IC TCAD mainly includes process emulation and device emulation. The process emulation mainly makes use of process flow emulation and process parameter emulation to obtain a virtual device structure, impurity distribution, junction depth, square resistance, and so on. The device emulation is mainly emulation performed on the virtual device structure by using a physical model of the device and test conditions to obtain parameters and a device characteristic curve. The application of IC TCAD could shorten a development cycle of the IC process and the IC device, reduce trial-production cost, further acquire information which is hard to obtain through experiments, and deepen physical research on IC process and device. At present, the simulation technology in which emulation is performed on the process and physical characteristics of the device by using a TCAD platform is widely applied in semiconductor manufacturing process and device design.
However, with the continuous reduction of IC feature size, the IC manufacturing process and the device structure characteristics tend to be more and more complex. In an actual application of TCAD emulation, an emulation result is usually distorted resulting in deviation between simulation device structure and an actual structure and a great error in emulation electrical parameters. For example, distortion of deposition and etching processes in process simulation results in a shape deviation of a spacer; mutual influence due to injection of multiple impurities many times and a stress and deformation of SOI Top Silicon result in a deviation of impurity distribution; the setting of a thickness Tox value of a gate oxide layer in device simulation has a deviation. The cases all greatly affect reliability and precision of TCAD emulation, so that a TCAD emulation result cannot provide effective guidance for an actual process and device research and development.
Therefore, the present invention provides a TCAD emulation calibration method of SOI field effect transistor, where TCAD emulation model parameters are reasonably and effectively calibrated by using actual test data such as transmission electron microscope TEM and secondary ion mass spectrometer SIMS results, a Capacitor Voltage (CV) test curve, and a Wafer Acceptance Test (WAT) of an actual device, so that in the same SOI process, TCAD emulation results of key parameters Vt and Idsat of Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) of different sizes all meet a high-precision requirement that an error is less than 10%; moreover, accurate and effective pretest can be implemented in the case of multiple splits, thereby providing effective guidance for research, development and optimization of a new process flow.